


Communication

by JustAnOffalyGirl



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: 09x02 fixit, Brettsey mild angst, COMMUNICATE YOU STUPID IDIOTS, F/M, Gabby isn't happy, Not very Gabby Dawson friendly, They have a proper conversation, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnOffalyGirl/pseuds/JustAnOffalyGirl
Summary: Matt actually listens to what Sylvie is trying to ask him at the end of 09x02, and they begin dating. What happens when an unexpected and unwelcome visitor arrives to 51?
Relationships: Past Matthew Casey/Gabriella Dawson, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kbl55429](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/gifts).



> So I saw kbl55429's prompt. And then I started writing. Look it's nearly 2000 words of these idiots actually communicating and not assuming they're not enough for the other person, and we need this right now.

“Wait.” Sylvie’s voice penetrated the haze of lust that had come over Matt, and he sat up as she did, watching her prop herself up on her arms, looking at him with darkened eyes.

“You want to slow down?” He asked, barely getting his breath under control. He felt like a teenage boy after his first kiss.

“No, it’s not that. I’ve wanted this for a _really_ long time.” Sylvie smiled shyly as she spoke, and her smile made Matt grin in return.

“I just…I have to ask you a question first.” Her voice was serious, and Matt looked straight at her.

“What is it, ‘Vie?”

“The reason I’ve been so scared of this happening…the thing I need to know. If Gabby came back to Chicago right now, tonight and asked you to leave with her…would you go?” She closed her eyes, and Matt felt a rush of anger at his messed up love life and the way Gabby had just left both their lives two years before.

“It’s you and me, Sylvie. She was a big part of my life, and I’m always going to care for her. But I’m a Chicago boy and I’m not going anywhere with her. I haven’t spoken to her in a long time, I haven’t thought about her in months. It’s only been you.” He didn’t miss the hope that bloomed in her eyes, and he reached down to kiss her again. They stayed like that, making out like teenagers on her couch until they moved to her bedroom to curl up together and sleep.

They’d agreed to take their relationship slow for both their sakes. While Matt wouldn’t say he enjoyed the secrecy, he liked that the rumours about he and Sylvie had calmed down now that they weren’t “constantly looking at each other like they wanted to run into the turnout room and fuck” according to Stella. They’d only told Kidd and Severide, too happy to hide from everyone but not wanting it to be revealed to the entire house yet. They were two months in, and had made the decision to let Boden know before their next shift so they could fill out the paperwork and make things official.

The Chief was delighted for them, and managed to let them know about the pool that had been built up around the two of them, making Sylvie blush with his words. To nobody’s surprise, Severide would be declared the winner, saying that they’d get together after one or both of them was involved in a serious incident and needed medical attention. They filled out the forms quickly and Boden promised to get them filed with CFD within the shift. Anything Matt would have signed off for for the paramedics would now go through Boden, but other than that their working relationship didn’t need to change.

“You ready for this?” Matt asked after they’d finished changing. They’d decided to casually reveal their relationship, walking out for breakfast hand in hand.

“As ready as we’ll ever be, I guess. Who’s going to notice first?” Sylvie asked, fixing her PIC bars to her hoodie collar and pulling her ponytail tight to keep her hair away from her face.

“Herrmann. He notices everything, and he won’t be able to keep his mouth shut.” Matt gave her one final kiss before standing and holding out his hand to bring her for breakfast.

It was Cruz who spotted what was going on first, giving a piercing wolf whistle to the assembled shift and pointing at their joint hands. Matt felt like an Olympic winner, raising their clasped hands in acknowledgment and celebration.

The rest of the shift went off without a hitch, he drowned in paperwork as per the usual, and every few hours the bells went off for the Ambo. He pushed down the small jolt of worry that he had every time Sylvie left the house on a call, knowing she’d be fine. Halleck wasn’t a threat, they’d told everyone they were together, things would be fine.

“Hey Captain, there’s someone on the App floor to see you? She said you’d want to see her.” Ritter poked his head around the open doorway to Matt, who stood and stretched.

“I thought civilians weren’t allowed on the floor because of the COVID precautions?” He asked his candidate, who to his credit held the Captain’s gaze.

“She said she used to work here, I don’t know her.” Ritter left, and Matt pulled on a mask before walking out trying to work out who could be there. Connie? She’d gotten her Masters and left CFD, but maybe she wanted a visit?

He left the common room and stood still for a moment, seeing Gabby standing there. Her eyes crinkled in a smile behind her mask, and she walked over to him, arms outstretched. He sidestepped the hug, staying six feet away.

“COVID protocols, unless you’re in the house or we live together we need to stay six feet apart,” he said by way of explanation. “I didn’t think you’d be up here, Gabby. What’s going on?”

“Fundraising. Lots of fundraising. COVID’s been wiping out the island, we need more supplies, more money. We’re still hurting from Maria, it’s a constant working towards more. We’re holding a virtual auction tomorrow night, so I’m on the ground organising it. I thought I’d come over and see everyone, maybe we could meet up and have a drink in my hotel room when you’re off shift tomorrow?” Her eyes softened as she spoke, and Matt knew what she wanted that to lead to.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Gabby. We’ve really strict rules, I basically go home to here to home again.”

“That’s alright, I get it. What’s new with everyone? Any gossip I should know about?” As she spoke, Matt heard the familiar whine of 61’s engine, and saw Sylvie driving it into the app floor.

“Yeah, actually. I was going to call you when I finished shift, but I wanted to let you know I’ve started dating someone,” he said, slightly raising his voice to cover the noise from the ambo. Sylvie got out and looked at the two of them, eyes shining and nodded once.

“That’s great! How did you meet? How were you able to meet someone with COVID? Was it on a scene? Did she have Rescue Syndrome or something?” Gabby laughed at that, before stopping as Sylvie came up to Matt and intertwined her fingers with his.

“We’re dating, Gabby,” she said, her voice calm. “We wanted to call you when we got off shift to let you know rather than you finding out through people. Just didn’t expect to see you here.” She squeezed Matt’s fingers, giving him comfort and support before leaving to go into the common room.

“Brett? Seriously, Matt? We divorce so you go to my best friend? That’s rich.” Her fury was barely contained, and Matt just felt sorry for her.

“ _Sylvie_ and I,” he began, emphasising her first name, “started dating two months ago after trying to convince the other that there was too much in our background to be able to date. But we decided to go for it because we like each other and we want this, so we’re going for it. We told the house this morning.” His voice was calm, and that seemed to set her off more.

“I can’t believe you. I can’t believe her. Girl code means she doesn’t go after my guy, how could she? It’s disgusting,” Gabby ranted while Matt stood there watching her. It didn’t take long for Boden to come out and see what was going on.

“Dawson. Nice to see you under any other circumstances, but we’ve a strict rule that only active duty shift members are allowed in the house due to COVID. I’m going to have to ask you to leave and not return until things are opened up a bit more. Once they are you’re always welcome to visit.” Boden turned on his heel and left, leaving no room for argument.

“I see what’s going on, fine. God I’m so glad we divorced, Casey, you really can’t make anyone happy.” She stalked off, leaving Matt feeling like he’d been shot in the chest at close range. He’d always have feelings for her, they’d just been through too much to not have them. But she knew exactly how to hurt him, and how to twist the knife to do it just right.

Matt stalked through the common room and went back to his quarters to continue his paperwork. Everyone else ignored him, letting him go do what he wanted to calm down. It took maybe fifteen minutes but there was a knock on his office door and Sylvie pushed it open, closing it behind her to sit on his bed.

“Are you ok?” She asked, twisting her fingers together.

“Honestly? Not in the slightest.” He threw his pen down on the desk, turning around to face his girlfriend. “I didn’t think she’d be happy, but I didn’t think she’d be this cruel to us, to you. I never knew her to be deliberately cruel before.” He sighed, running his hands through his overlong hair.

“She’s angry and she’s realised that she’s lost you for good. I think up till now she thought that if Puerto Rico ended or she got posted back to Chicago on a long term basis, you’d still be there. Up till now you haven’t really dated, and you definitely haven’t introduced anyone to the rest of the house. She’s got her own issues to deal with around it, but it’s definitely not your fault. Please don’t think of it that way.” Sylvie stood and put her hands on his shoulders, massaging out some of the tension that had been put there by his conversation.

“Lunch is almost up, Ritter made baked fried chicken and Mac and cheese, let’s go get a plate.” Matt shook his head at her words, but Sylvie held his arm and yanked him up. “Nobody here thinks you did anything wrong. The only reason I’m here and not Severide or Herrmann is because I insisted that we talk about what Gabby said to you. So we’re going to go out there and eat, then we’re going to wait for another call, and you’re going to be super careful and not risk your life in a call, understood? And in the morning we’ll go back to mine and curl up together, because it’s become nearly impossible to sleep when I’m not surrounded by your scent.” She kissed him gently, keeping it work appropriate for them, and led him out to their friends and the fantastic smelling food.


End file.
